1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device assembly having a safety mechanism for protecting stacked electronic devices inside a cabinet of the electronic device assembly when the electronic devices are withdrawn from the cabinet.
2. Description of Related Art
Composite electronic devices such as server assemblies include a cabinet, and a plurality of servers received in the cabinet and arranged in a stack. There are two major kinds of server assemblies: server assemblies with rails, and server assemblies without rails. Both kinds of server assemblies have a similar outer appearance. Often, the only significant difference is that the non-rail type server assembly has no rails inside the cabinet.
When the servers in the cabinet of the rail-type server assembly need to be repaired or replaced, the servers can be pulled outside of the cabinet along the rails of the cabinet.
Since the non-rail type server assembly has no rails in the cabinet, the cabinet has a relatively simple structure, which is well appreciated by users. When a server in the cabinet of the non-rail type server assembly needs to be pulled outside of the cabinet, the server is slid out along an adjacent server which is beneath the server being removed. However, occasionally the server being removed has no adjacent server underneath. If the user taking out the server mistakenly believes that the server assembly is a rail-type server assembly, the user may drop the server down inside the cabinet when the user begins to remove the server. Thus there is a risk of causing damage to the server being removed, other servers and elements in the cabinet, and the cabinet itself. The user's own safety may also be imperiled.
What is needed, therefore, is an electronic device assembly which can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.